until i found you
by kagome7304
Summary: summary is about a certain demon lord who finds love...but a certain girl isn't falling for him that easily...i know summary sucks i will write a better one later. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO INUYASHA. I ONLY OWN MY LAPTOP AND THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK_

_Chapter 1: _

_A long, long time ago before any of you were born demons ruled the earth. Most of the powerful demons took on a human form with markings on their bodies to tell what noble family they came from. Demons lived forever and could only die in battle. Most of the demons hated humans and despised half demons. The most powerful Lord Sesshomaru was one of those demons who despised humans and half demons. His story doesn't really start until modern day America. He is 2500 years old which is only about 25 in human years. Sesshomaru is of course a highly respected businessman who is known widely for his cunning and cold heart. There is no women out there who don't shudder at the sound of Sesshomaru's name…or so we all thought._

_**MODERN DAY AMERICA**_

_BUZZ! _

" _Mr. Tashi. Your father called and asked you to attend the family banquet. He said your presence is mandatory." Sesshomaru's secretary said through the intercom._

"_Ok. In that case cancel all of my afternoon meetings. And call Antonio's I am going to need a tux." Sesshomaru said coldly to his assistant. _

_He was not at all happy about being forced to go to these ridiculous banquets. Knowing his father it was another attempt in finding him a mate. Sesshomaru had often wondered if there was such a demoness out there that was his equal. If she wasn't beautiful, powerful and a full blooded demon then he didn't have any desire to mate. With that decided Sesshomaru left his office._

_**Antonio's tux shop**_

"_Rinny! What brings you here?" Antonio said with his heavy Italian accent._

" _I am working for Sango and I need something close to looking like a caterer uniform. I have the vest I just need the black pants and white button down shirt. No one has what I need. I am desperate Antonio." Rin said flashing her pearly white fangs._

_Antonio looked over the petite half demon. To him she always looked like an angel from her black and blue streaked hair, emerald green eyes, beautiful smile, perfectly curled claws, to her perfectly toned legs. " hmm…I think I have something to fit you my dear. Go ahead in the dressing room and I will bring it to you." Antonio said rushing to the back room to get several things he had made for Rin. _

_As Rin tried on the pair of pants that Antonio just finished altering. She heard the door bell chime letting Antonio know he has another customer. " Rinny I will be back in a minute when you get them on, come out and stand on the platform. I want to see if there are any more alterations needed." Antonio said quickly before walking away. _

_Antonio didn't keep Sesshomaru waiting long. He mumbled his apologies for the wait and went to retrieve the tux he sat aside for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just leaned against the counter waiting for Antonio's arrival when he noticed the person who occupied the changing room was a very attractive woman. Her scent gave off the fragrance of jasmine. It was intoxicating to his demon side. It appeared she was oblivious to his presence as she walked onto the platform looking at her attire in the mirror. She wore a black halter top and black pants that hugged her figure nicely. He could tell that those pants was an Antonio original. So this woman had to be a very high class demoness to be able to afford something in this store. He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Antonio's gasp._

" _Rinny! You look fabulous. Here is the blouse I found for you. I am sure you will be pleased with it when you wear it. It is one of the best." Antonio said handing Rin a bag with the shirt in it. _

" _Thank you Antonio you are truly a life savor. How much do I owe you?" Rin asked biting her bottom lip._

" _not a thing. Just promise you will come back soon and let me dress you up in the outfits I have picked out especially for you." _

" _ughhh fine…I promise. Can I go now" Rin asked giving Antonio those irresistible puppy eyes._

" _Yes you may go angel." Antonio said giving Rin a kiss on each cheek before turning back to Sesshomaru. _

_As soon as Rin scurried out of the store Sesshomaru turned his attention to Antonio, "who was that?"_

"_A special customer. Why do you ask lord Sesshomaru?" Antonio questioned._

"_No reason. Just never seen that demoness around here before." _

" _All due respect my lord. But she is way out of your league. She is not the type of woman who will become some man's trophy wife. She is a wild spirit that can never be tamed by another. I had the pleasure to watch the angel grow." Antonio said, " is there anything else you need today lord Sesshomaru?"_

"_No Antonio, that will be all." Sesshomaru said exiting the store. _

_**TASHI FAMILY BANQUET**_

_in the catering changing room _

"_I'm here Sango! Sorry I am late. Antonio took so long again." Rin said changing into her white blouse. _

"_it's…..oh wow Rin….Antonio gave you a special blouse…don't put the vest on it doesn't need it." Sango said staring at rin's new blouse. It was a silky white top that had a V cut in the front, which came down to between her breast. Still keeping everything covered and professional of course. The sleeves came down to her elbow. It had very fancy designs that only you would find on someone with money. Her hair was pulled up into a French twist showing her pointy ears. _

"_ok…well then where would you like me stationed tonight?" Rin asked a lil confused._

" _I needed another floor manager. Here put this head set on and just make sure the front banquet tables stay full. If it needs anything just send a staff member in the vest back for it. Antonio must have been dying to get you in that, and I would hate for you to get it messed up."_

"_yeah, but he knows I can't keep these things. I honestly can't afford it. If I didn't need the money I wouldn't of begged you for this job Sango." Rin sighed._

" _I know sweetie. But you are too beautiful not to dress up and have nice things. So please don't think about the bad tonight. You Rin Juno have the talent to run your own catering business. So tonight I am putting you to the challenge to take charge and get everything set up the way you think it should be…I honestly want to be in the kitchen cooking." Sango pouted._

"_Ok…just don't yell at me if you don't like it." Rin said leaving the changing room and getting to work._

_During the party_

_Everything went off without a hitch. Rin was very pleased at how she had set things up. It made it easier for both the staff and guest to get around. She grabbed a glass of champagne leaning against a pillar watching everyone dance and laugh. It looked like something you would see in a fairy tale book. Rin choked on the drink after downing it. She couldn't understand why people drank that stuff. It was like drinking expensive piss. Maybe being Rich wasn't so great after all. Especially if they spend money on stuff that truly taste terrible._

"_Sango to Rin. Do you copy?" Sango said over the radio._

"_This is Rin go." Rin replied not watching the dancers any more._

"_Rin I need you to come and meet me by the kitchen."_

"_I'm on my way." Rin said weaving in and out of the guest._

_Rin spotted Sango standing next to a gentleman who resembled the man she seen in Antonio's today. But this gentleman had kinder features than the other one had. Sango's voice pulled Rin out of her thoughts._

"_Rin this is Inutashio Tashi. He is the one who is hosting the banquet, and he wanted to say something to you." Sango smiled encouraging._

"_Miss Rin, Sango here tells me you were the one to talk to about the set up here." Inutashio said sternly._

"_Yes sir…is there something you did not like about it?" Rin asked concerned._

"_Oh no. I love the way you had set it up. I look at it from here and it reminds me of a fairy tale book. Everything here is perfect…too perfect. It takes true talent to imagine this. I need a curator. You see my wife had just fired the last one we had, and my izayoi loves throwing banquets and organizing different fundraisers. She begged me to find out who was responsible for this exquisite display. So how about it?" Inutashio asked smiling down at the shocked young woman._

"_Of course! When do I start?" Rin glowed with excitement._

"_Come here tomorrow morning at 10 am sharp." _

"_Ok. Thank you so much. If you excuse me Mr. Tashi I need to get back to work." Rin quietly excused herself. _

_After checking on the front tables Rin found an open door that lead onto a balcony. She needed some air since she had been running around for the past few hours. She didn't realize that a pair of golden eyes were watching her movements. He waited a few minutes before following Rin out onto the balcony. The sight before him was breath taking. The moon shone brightly revealing such beauty sitting on top of the ledge looking out over the garden. He really didn't want to disturb the sight before him but he didn't expect to kick a pebble. Her head snapped towards the door where he stood._

" _Sorry. I didn't think any one was out here." Sesshomaru stated in his cold normal tone._

" _It's ok. I needed to get some air…well I guess I better be going." Rin said hopping down off the ledge gracefully heading towards Sesshomaru._

"_Wait…would you like to keep me company?" Sesshomaru asked before Rin could get passed him. _

"_I'm sorry I will have to decline. I really have to go." Rin said sternly walking past Sesshomaru quickly._

_Sesshomaru stood there dumbfounded. He had never had a woman decline the opportunity to be in his company. Where the hell did this demoness come from. It's like the heavens opened up and sent down this angel. He will just have to make her his. Antonio was wrong…this woman is definitely in his league. She is one of a kind._

_**NEXT MORNING **_

_Rin arrived at the Tashi residence at precisely 9:45 am. She hoped lady Izayoi didn't mind her being early. It was said that Dog Demon mates were stuck ups and wanted everything to go their way no matter what. Rin timidly rang the door bell only to have an energetic woman come to the door. The woman was very pretty she had long black hair and was in jeans and a tang top. Her blue eyes shined brightly._

" _You must be Rin!…Come in Come in. I have been dying to meet you." Izayoi said ushering Rin in the mansion, " I am Izayoi, Inutashio's mate."_

"_It's very nice to meet you lady Izayoi. I look forward working with you." Rin said bowing slightly._

"_No need for formality my dear. A talented demoness as yourself doesn't need to show any formality with those on her level." Izayoi smiled._

"_Lady do you not realize I am no more than a half demon?" Rin questioned._

"_Nothing escapes me my dear. The way you look and present yourself, is the same as a full blooded demoness would. I just call it how I see it, and dare anyone to object." Izayoi said escorting Rin to the Kitchen table, "Now first things first. I want to know a little bit about you dear. Sango couldn't tell me much."_

"_Sango doesn't know much, because there isn't much to me to know. My parents died when I was very young. The store keeper Antonio has known me since I was 8. I was staying with sango then. Before that I was in and out of orphanages. No one wanted a hanyou. No matter if I looked like a full blooded demon or not. I read tons of fairy tale stories, and drew pictures. Kind of let my imagination wonder. Sango has been a big part of my life. I didn't want to be a burden on her so when I was 17 I moved out of her place and got my own place. It hard enough on sango to take care of me and her little brother. I have been working 3 jobs since then."_

" _Oh you poor thing. You are one of a kind my dear, I don't know any one who would make their lives miserable in order to make sure others didn't suffer as well. As my curator I need you on call 24/7. So you might as well move in here with us. Before you object Sango already been taken care of. Inutashio has already made sure her business stays booming. She will be very busy the next couple of years. My mate has even gave her money in order to steal you away. He calls it donating…but I knew he did it so that sango can hire more help. She is a friend of the family. So, should I go with you to your apartment and help you bring your things over?"_

_Rin looked at Izayoi dumbfounded, " are you serious?"_

"_Oh Rin I am very serious. Haven't you heard what a dog demon's mate wants she gets. I want you to come live with us, you will be paid well. It is very rare that I find someone I like and will keep around." Izayoi smiled at Rin in a motherly way._

" _what ever you want my lady." Rin huffed in agreement._

" _Yay! Now your punishment for calling me lady is….SHOPPING! We are going to go shopping while I have someone setting your room up with all your things just please surrender your apartment keys or I will call sango." Izayoi threatened._

_Rin handed over the keys and allowed Izayoi to take her shopping. The first stop they made was Antonio's. Antonio loved the way Izayoi thought. He grabbed every outfit he had been dying to have Rin wear but she had never agreed. Now was his chance to have Rin wear it. Izayoi happily approved of all the outfits and asked him how much._

" _all do respect my lady. There is no charge. These outfits were custom made for Rin."_

"_All do respect Antonio. How much would you normally charge for something this exquisite to be custom made. I am buying for Rin…so free isn't what I want to hear. You are a man of many talents and I appreciate it if you would let me reward you for it." izayoi said sternly. _

_Antonio decided it best not to argue with lady izayoi. He allowed her to pay for Rin's outfits. Izayoi told him how much she thought each one was worth her total came to 600,000. Rin's eyes got big like saucers when izayoi happily took out her credit card and paid for it. Before Rin could get over the shock izayoi pulled her out of that store and into a million other stores. Getting casual clothes, gowns, different variety of dresses, jewelry, a palm pilot, cell phone, laptop, shoes…tons of shoes. Every outfit had matching shoes. When Rin couldn't imagine anything else one person could possibly have izayoi would go off and grab one or two other essentials. It was night time when they made it back to the mansion. Izayoi showed Rin her room and had the maids unpack the bags while Rin was in the bathroom. Rin entered her new room to find everything tidy and put in it's new place. Rin changed into her white tang top and blue short shorts and went to bed. _

_3:00 am Rin was awaken by hunger. 'oh man…I haven't eaten all day thanks to Izayoi…I hope she doesn't mind if I go get something to eat from the kitchen.' Rin thought as she walked past a couple rooms finding the stairs with ease. The kitchen was a little tricky to find in the dark. But she was able to smell the faint smell of bread that was cooked several hours prior. Rin hummed quietly to herself as she made herself two big cold cut subs. For a petite girl Rin could eat more than any normal person. That was only if she was hungry enough. She didn't realize that her night time snack would awake the ice prince from his slumber. She was finished half of her first sandwich when a sleepy Sesshomaru stumbled in raiding the fridge. Rin stiffened and sat very still hoping he would grab whatever he was looking for and go back to bed without noticing her. To Rin no such luck she heard him grumble and sniff the air turning right towards her. _

"_uh…hi" Rin said nervously._

"_hi….what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked sitting across from her not believing his eyes._

"_umm lady izayoi hired me to be her curator, and insisted that I moved in." Rin said taking another bite of her sub._

"_oh….are you going to eat the other one." Sesshomaru said pointing to Rin's other sub._

" _as a matter of fact yes I am….there is enough stuff in the fridge for you to fix yourself one. I just happen to be starved thanks to lady izayoi. She ran me all over town with no break." Rin huffed getting up taking the plate with her. Sesshomaru sat there once again dumbfounded not sure what he did to deserve this woman to despise him so. He forgot about his hunger and walked back to his room rethinking over the conversation he just had._

"_RIN!! COME ON DEAR WAKE UP!" Izayoi sang loudly barging into the girls room._

" _Izayoi why are you so loud in the morning." Rin grumbled sitting up._

" _wow…you sound just like my step son Sesshomaru. He isn't a morning person either. Any way hurry up dear or you will miss out on breakfast." Izayoi said leaving Rin's room. _

_Rin got up quickly getting ready before she missed out on probably the only meal of the day. The house was like a bee hive with servants busily rushing about the house. After being pushed around and snarled at by the head maid, Rin finally made it to the dining room. Izayoi was sitting at one end of the table with another plate in a empty space which Rin assumed was for her. As the food filled Rin's plate she took it upon herself to ask izayoi to inform her of what her day is going to be like._

" _Rin…it's Saturday. I don't do business on the weekends. Today I want you to go look around. There is a garden and stables if you are interested in either. I always wanted someone to go riding with me, but no one has ever been around to accompany me." izayoi said in a sad voice._

" _Izayoi would you like to go riding?" Rin rolled her eyes asking as politely as she could._

"_oh Rinny I thought you would never ask. Let me go change into my riding clothes and I will meet you on the trail. Just tell Kenji to saddle up a horse for you." Izayoi said innocently._

"_ok I will meet you down there." Rin said excusing herself from the table going back upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. She refused to go riding in a suit._

_The stables was a quiet place. She noticed a fox demon with blue hair talking soothingly to a black stallion. The Fox demon looked over at Rin and smiled, "You must be Izayoi's new curator. You're the talk of the estate."_

"_Um yes I am. Are you Kenji" Rin asked _

"_Yes I am. Have we met before vixen?"_

" _No, Izayoi sent me down here to meet with you about getting a horse to go riding."_

"_Ok…but first, what is your name vixen."_

"_Rin."_

"_It's very nice to meet you Rin. Since you are new here I will be nice and let you pick out the horse. Normally I just grab a horse and saddle them to get people out of my way. But for you I will let you choose your horse." _

" _well then. Can I ride that black stallion there?"_

" _You want him….um why not one of those mares there."_

" _why can't I ride him?"_

" _only one person has been able to ride him. And no offense I don't think a hanyou can handle him." _

" _I am not weak…I can handle it." Rin huffed…even though she has never been on a horse before. _

" _Fine vixen, If you insist." Kenji said saddling the black stallion. The stallion surprisingly held still as Rin mounted him. _

_As soon as Rin got him out to the field he reared up and raced off. Taking Rin for a very bumpy ride. Rin was sure she was going to be killed by this black beast. The black stallion slowed down at the end of the meadow and stopped by a tree next to a stream. Rin quickly hopped off the horse and sat down to get her bearing. The horse nudged Rin making sure she was ok. _

" _after that ride you gave me you decided now to be all lovey dovey. Damn male." Rin huffed stroking the stallions muzzle, "I hope you know I never been on a horse before. I am not sure I want to get back on one either."_

_Back at the mansion _

_Izayoi ducked her head in the study where she knew Sesshomaru would be, "Sesshomaru dear why don't you put that stuff away and come horseback riding with me and Rin. I want you to meet her. She is such a lovely girl."_

" _No…" Sesshomaru said right before Kenji busted through the doors._

" _Lady Izayoi…Demon took off with Rin. He headed towards the woods. I don't think Rin can control him. Can I leave the stables and go look for them." Kenji asked a lil rushed._

" _No…I will go….why the hell didn't you give her one of the mares?" Sesshomaru growled following Kenji to the stables._

"_Cuz Sessho…she is stubborn just like you. That lil vixen is a force to be reckoned with. She seems to despise male youkai. Everything we say or do is wrong in her eyes." Kenji explained while saddling a mare._

_Sesshomaru quickly mounted the mare without another word racing towards his thinking place by the stream. He knew the stallion would go straight there. Sure enough that is where he found Rin lounging against the tree petting Demon. Sesshomaru dismounted the horse and walked over to Rin. " Did you have a death wish when you chose to ride this horse?" Sesshomaru asked coldly._

" _Hmmm well apparently not since I am still alive." Rin retorted, " plus I don't think I did too bad for my first time on a horse."_

" _your kidding me right." Sesshomaru said without thinking. _

"_umm no. this was my first time. Probably my last too." Rin said looking at the stream._

" _giving up already. Doesn't sound like someone who is so head strong. Come on it's time to head back to the estate. Before Izayoi sends out a search party for you." _

" _would she really do that?"_

" _for you…most likely. Who wouldn't." Sesshomaru said helping her mount the stallion before hopping up behind her taking the reigns of both horses. _

_Rin held onto the saddle blushing at the closeness of Sesshomaru. She had to admit that this was nice. The casual ride with a very hot guy behind you. His breath gently blowing on the back of your neck. What more could a girl want. Sesshomaru was also enjoying the ride, but him being him he won't ever let any one know he had enjoyed this ride with Rin Izayoi waited by the stables patiently with Kenji. _

" _Oh Rin dear! Thank heavens your safe. You gave me such a fright. Are you ok?" Izayoi said in relief. _

" _I am fine. I was just relaxing by the stream." Rin stated waiting for Sesshomaru to dismount._

" _did any of you know she has never been on a horse before?" Sesshomaru demanded as he dismounted demon taking the mare back to her pen._

_Both Izayoi and Kenji looked dumbfounded shaking their heads no. Rin rolled her eyes dismounting off demon taking him back to his pen mumbling, " who cares…riding is for the upper class."_

"_yea and you should have had lessons already then. What kind of demoness doesn't know how to horseback ride." Sesshomaru said without thinking._

_Rin slammed Demon's stall door shut and shouted, " LET ME TELL YOU WHAT KIND OF DEMONESS WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HORSE BACK RIDE….A HANYOU THAT'S WHO!!" _

_Before any one could say anymore Rin ran into the mansion straight up to her room. Izayoi gave her step son a dirty look and went after Rin. Kenji shook his head at Sesshomaru disappointed, " you really are clueless when it comes to that girl, aren't you." _

" _what's that suppose to mean fox" Sesshomaru growled._

"_How did you not notice that she wasn't a youkai. Yea I know she is head strong and stubborn like a youkai, but her scent still screams hanyou. For some one as picky with women as you, you would of noticed that by now." Kenji said walking away from Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru retreated to his study trying to get back to work. Unfortunately nothing got done. Sesshomaru's mind was occupied with that girl and everything Kenji had said._

_in Rin's room_

"_Rin dear are you alright?" Izayoi said sitting on the side of Rin's bed stroking her hair._

" _I'll be fine…it just hurts having everyone think since because I am a hanyou I am too weak to do anything. And it hurts more when a youkai is blinded to the truth and the horror on their face when they find out is unbearable. I can't go anywhere without stupid male youkai trying to court me, until they find out that I am not a youkai. You should see how fast the guys clear out. I know I am destined to be alone the rest of my life. Always having to fight to even get a little bit of respect." Rin said drying her eyes._

_Izayoi hugged Rin telling her all would be fine, and for her not to worry anymore. She no longer has to prove to anybody anything. The youkai's will see how talented a hanyou really is. _

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

_Rin just finished the last touches to a charity ball Izayoi wanted to have. The charity was to help all the orphanages for youkai, humans, and hanyou. With all the auctions and ticket price they raised well over 25 million dollars. Izayoi was very pleased and had also complimented Rin on her choice of attire. Rin wore a royal blue halter gown. Izayoi even had Rin go get her hair professionally done. She was so beautiful. You couldn't really tell Rin was there only to work unless you got close enough to see the earpiece Rin had to keep everything in check._

_Rin had the challenge of staying focused, even though there was very little for her to do. Everything was already done, the party was booming and everyone was having a great time. Rin was actually kind of bored at this party, she even kept a small tally of how many guys she declined to dance with. Her score was 296 male youkai, she made a goal that 300 guys would ask her before the night was over. _

"_Hey vixen. You having fun tonight." a familiar voice came up behind her._

" _Kenji? Wow you clean up nice. What are you dong here? I didn't think the hired help was allowed to attend." Rin questioned looking out onto the dance floor._

"_I am not a hired hand. I am Lord Kenji Kitsune. I am one of the eastern lords, well basically one of the youngest eastern lords. My brothers have no need of me in running our families land. So I come here to hang out. I like handling the horses, they keep me out of trouble." Kenji smiled, " hey do you mind if I asked you to dance with me. You see before you say no. I made a bet with Sesshomaru that I could dance with you since you have just about declined every guy here. Sesshomaru thinks your too much of a stuck up woman to even let any one near you. He still feels like an ass for what happened in the stables two months ago. So how about it Rin? Would you help this nifty fox win his bet."_

_Rin rolled her eyes at Kenji's efforts. She was about to decline him when she caught Sesshomaru staring at them. Rin laughed and agreed to dance with Kenji. It was funny seeing Sesshomaru quickly downing his drink slamming it on the counter. 'Damn Fox just had to talk her into dancing with him. How the hell does Kenji do it?' Sesshomaru growled to himself. Kenji smiled evilly at Sesshomaru holding Rin close whispering in her ear. When the song ended kenji kissed Rin on the cheek, and left her side. That lil action sent Sesshomaru over the edge. He just had to get out of there or he was going to murder the fox and throw Rin over his shoulder._

_Sesshomaru flew out of the room so fast. Rin was in shocked that kenji may have been right about Sesshomaru being jealous._

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

_A/N: ok this is my new story….I know I know I still have to update the other ones. I am working on it. This chapter was written when I had writer's block so on that note I dedicate this chapter to Krazi3-AnimeLover…..since you loved my sneek peek….I went ahead to post this for ya._

_-Kagome7304_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO INUYASHA. I ONLY OWN MY LAPTOP AND THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK._

_**RE-CAP:**_

_Rin rolled her eyes at Kenji's efforts. She was about to decline him when she caught Sesshomaru staring at them. Rin laughed and agreed to dance with Kenji. It was funny seeing Sesshomaru quickly downing his drink slamming it on the counter. 'Damn Fox just had to talk her into dancing with him. How the hell does Kenji do it?' Sesshomaru growled to himself. Kenji smiled evilly at Sesshomaru holding Rin close whispering in her ear. When the song ended kenji kissed Rin on the cheek, and left her side. That lil action sent Sesshomaru over the edge. He just had to get out of there or he was going to murder the fox and throw Rin over his shoulder._

_Sesshomaru flew out of the room so fast. Rin was in shocked that kenji may have been right about Sesshomaru being jealous._

_**Chapter: 2**_

_Rin woke up early the day after the party. She had too much stuff to get ready for. Inutashio didn't kid about his wife loving to throw parties. Tonight was a dinner party. Izayoi's son was coming home from being away to college, and he was bringing his mate along to meet the family. 'I never had to actually talk to the cook of this place. I hope I don't get my head bit off for trying to get the dinner menu set up for izayoi.' Rin thought to herself as she entered the kitchen. _

_In the kitchen stood a demoness who was 5'9, chunky, with a white apron on and her grayish hair up in a bun barking orders at a sluttish maid who got under foot. Her bark cleared out the whole kitchen from all who were still lingering. Rin quietly walked over to the breakfast bar waiting for the cook to get done with the thing she was making. _

"_What can I do for you dear?" the cook asked._

" _Umm, when you get a minute I would like to talk to you about the dinner menu for tonight. I don't know if lady Izayoi informed you or not about her dinner party tonight…." Rin said with her hands folded on top of her note pad._

" _What!! No the lady did not inform me…." the cook growled._

" _I'm sorry. I should of made sure you knew ahead of time." Rin bowed her head down. _

" _What is your name dear?" the cook chuckled._

" _Rin…Rin Juno. What is yours?" _

" _I'm Cookie. You know Rin you are the first hired hand that has ever given me respect." Cookie smiled, " how about you make a list of what you think will be good to have tonight and I will make you some breakfast. I have a feeling we can come up with a satisfying dinner to please the lord, and lady."_

" _That sounds like a plan…uh Cookie….do you know how to make spiced apple muffins?" Rin asked._

" _Sure I do. I was planning to make them later today. Do you like them?" Cookie smirked pushing a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and hash browns in front of Rin. _

_As Rin ate her breakfast, Cookie looked over the menu Rin wrote down making a few changes here and there. Cookie was very impressed with how well Rin can organize a dinner in the matter of minutes. The menu tonight would start out with soup for an appetizer, then it would move to chicken parmesan as the entrée, for desert Rin was going to help cookie make spiced apple muffins, along with tea or coffee. Rin smiled hearing Cookie's approval with the menu. She quickly finished eating in order to help cookie start the first 2 batches of muffins. _

_It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon when Rin took the fourth batch of spiced muffins out. Cookie had to admit that Rin makes them better than she has ever made them. Rin looked cute wearing the blue apron that said in bright white letters ' Kiss the Cook'. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to investigate the heavenly smell. To his surprise were freshly baked muffins. He figured cookie was in a very good mood to make them, so he took it upon himself to reach for one. Not really aware who was exactly in the kitchen, Sesshomaru's hand got smack hard with a wooden spoon. " Don't. Touch." Rin warned._

" _What the hell!!" Sesshomaru growled._

" _Sesshomaru…sit down dear I will fix you something to eat while Rin finishes up with her last two batches." Cookie chuckled busying herself to fix Sesshomaru something to eat._

"_Oooo, could I have something too cookie." a familiar voice came barging in to the kitchen._

" _Sure kenji dear, just have a seat and it will be up in a minute." Cookie smiled._

" _Rin…is that __you_ baking?" Kenji said in dramatized shock.

" Hello to you too Kenji. Yes I am baking, so leave me alone. Don't even think about touching my muffins or you will be having your arm for dinner." Rin growled warning the fox she meant business as she pulled out another tray placing the hot muffins on the counter.

" Rin would I disobey you…I would never make a woman of many talents mad at me. But I will do what your apron says." Kenji smiled kissing Rin on the cheek.

" Why are even here fox…don't you ever go home?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Why go home when so much goes on here. My house is boring compared to here. Plus Sessho, who would be here to annoy you as much as I do. Plus I heard your darling little brother is coming home with his new mate. I can't go home now. I just have to meet the woman who captured your arrogant brother's heart. She must be some woman." Kenji stated taking a bite of his sandwich.

" If he is anything like the ice prick there, then I have to meet the woman too. She has to tell me her secrets of dealing with the Tashi males." Rin muttered under her breath not realizing that she said it loud enough that everyone heard. Well she didn't realize they all heard until she heard kenji fall to the floor laughing his ass off, cookie staring at her with shock, and Sesshomaru staring at his cup trying to keep his cool. Cookie was the first one to recover and change the subject, " Uh, Rin dear do you mind if I try one of your muffins?"

" Sure, just don't spread it with butter….with these you are to spread it with cream cheese. It taste better that way…" Rin instructed handing cookie the first basket of muffins she finished arranging.

Cookie did as she was told and was amazed. It was like nothing she has ever tasted before. She had that feeling that Rin made them better than she did, just by the way they smelled. They had a sweeter smell to them than when she makes them, "Wow…they are exquisite. It seems like what ever you touch Rin turns out perfect. I will have some one run to the store for more cream cheese before the party begins."

"Thank you, well I am done in the kitchen just keep these two baskets close to the oven to keep the muffins warm. I have to go finish setting things up for the event." Rin said quietly excusing herself out of the kitchen.

Rin kept herself busy for the next hour organizing the table setting, placing the vase of wild flowers on the table next to the china cabinet. She placed candles where the vase was to give it a pleasant feel to it. She also pulled out the velvet seat cushions and placed them on the seats that were going to be used. The atmosphere was as elegant as one could possibly picture for a quiet family gathering. Rin was very pleased with herself, she just hoped that izayoi would be pleased as well.

**At the dinner party**

Before Inuyasha and his mate Kagome showed up, Rin had izayoi approve of everything. Of course she didn't have to really do that, because Izayoi loved everything Rin did. Izayoi informed Rin that she will be joining them tonight and to wear one of her cocktail dresses. Rin hated when Izayoi decided to meddle in things. Izayoi had two extra people coming to the little family dinner, one of them was kenji and the other was a friend of inuyasha named Koga Wolfe. Izayoi even rearranged the seating so that it would be Inutashio at the head of the table, izayoi on his left, and inuyasha and his mate next to her. On Inutashio's right it was Sesshomaru, Kenji, Rin, and then Koga. Rin was clearly in hell. The door bell rang signaling the first group of guest to arrive. Of course kenji never left, Sesshomaru accompanied him, his father, and Rin in the living room. He had to admit Rin looked stunning in her ruby red cocktail dress. It suited her figure.

"Koga, so glad you could come…everyone is sitting in the living room until inuyasha and his mate get here." Izayoi beamed from the front door.

"Thanks for the invite Mrs. Tashi. I haven't seen the mutt in a long time. Is Sessh here too?" Koga asked before walking into the living room.

'Great, not only will I have Kenji to deal with I have Koga to deal with too. Why me.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

" Well…well…well. What do we have here. Perhaps a fallen angel sitting soo elegantly on the couch." Koga said walking up to Rin, " I am Koga Wolfe, leader of the Demon wolf tribe, and what may your name be angel."

" My name is Rin Juno, not angel. I am Lady Izayoi's curator…I don't take well to being hit on Mr. Wolfe. I suggest you find someone else to woo." Rin growled lightly after koga kissed her hand.

" My. my. my, what a fighter. I hope that you will drop your guard Miss. Juno, so we may be better acquainted." Koga said one last time before loud squeals distracted him.

" Inuyasha!! Welcome Home Son!! Oh inu-kun she is soo beautiful." Izayoi squealed in delight.

"Feh. Mom this is my mate Kagome, Kagome this is my mother Izayoi. Heads up

Kagome if you don't call her mom she will cry." Inuyasha said quickly.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I always new my inuyasha would find someone special and beautiful like you. Welcome to the family dear." Izayoi said hugging the girl.

" Thank you soo much….mom…" Kagome smiled hugging Izayoi back.

Izayoi led them into the living room doing the introductions, " Everyone this is kagome….kagome and inuyasha I want to introduce you two to my new curator Rin, and kagome dear to the left is my husband Inutashio, inuyasha half brother Sesshomaru, next to him is Kenji, and next to Rin is Koga. It seems he has taken a liking to poor Rin."

" It's nice to meet you both." Rin nodded to the happy couple. She noticed that Inuyasha favored his father's looks just like Sesshomaru. Except Inuyasha looked like a half demon, but you could tell by his scent that he was every bit of a full demon. She also noticed his cocky attitude. Maybe he wasn't far off of Sesshomaru as she had guessed. The woman named kagome was human, not just any human a miko. She had long black hair with chocolate brown eyes. She seemed very friendly just like Izayoi. Rin was lost in thought studying the two new comers that she almost missed hearing izayoi announce that it was time for dinner.

In the dinning room everyone awed at the site before them. They quietly sat down enjoying the appetizer, which everyone but inuyasha had a soup. Inuyasha had his ramen. Everyone loved the chicken parmesan dinner with the home made garlic bread. The cook had followed Rin's menu to the T after making the small change for inuyasha. Nothing could ruin the dinner…well maybe almost nothing. Poor Rin was stuck between Kenji and Koga. Both of them wouldn't leave poor Rin alone. Between kenji insisting on placing Rin's napkin in her lap, and koga keep touching her whether it was her arm hand cheek. It was annoying Rin to no end. Sesshomaru really wanted Rin to say one word to ask them to stop just so he could kill both of them.

When it was time for desert the maids brought out both baskets of muffins and a few containers of cream cheese. Inuyasha was the only one who objected to the cream cheese. Rin glared at him, basically telling him to shut up and try it before she crams it down his throat.

" Wow, Cookie has sure out done herself this time. This is delicious." Izayoi said taking another one from the basket.

" Actually, Rin made these. Kenji and I were in the kitchen when she made them. These are better with cream cheese than butter." Sesshomaru said popping another piece of muffin in his mouth.

"Hmmm, you are definitely something Miss. Rin." Koga said rubbing Rin's leg.

Sesshomaru spotted that action and did everything he could not to go over and rip the wolf's arm off and beat him with it. Rin had her own method to handle things. With one quick move Rin pulled the fork out of her mouth and thrusted it down into koga's hand. He howled in pain, pulling his hand away from Rin as soon as she pulled out the fork.

" I'm sorry…did I get you." Rin smiled evilly, "maybe next time you will keep your hands to yourself like a good boy."

" yeah…no problem. I apologize for offending you." koga whimpered.

Everyone stared at Rin and Koga not sure what happened, but Sesshomaru hid his smile behind his coffee mug. He was proud that Rin got to that wolf before he could. She was a force to reckon with…a deadly lil vixen as kenji would say. Even kenji stopped his lil taunting and finished his 7 muffin before excusing himself to go home. He muttered something about having a meeting with his brother's about something.

'One down and out, one left to kick out.' Rin sighed popping the last bit of her muffin in her mouth.

Inuyasha wouldn't stop smirking at Rin. He was soo happy that someone had put the mangy wolf in his place. Kagome just sat quietly staring down at her plate. Since koga's yelp and Kenji's excusal from the table, everything was silent. Sesshomaru figured it was due to Rin. You remove Rin, you remove the tension. Sesshomaru quietly got up and walked over to Rin, " Rin, would you please come with me."

" …Ok." Rin said hesitantly at first, but then again she was glad to be away from koga.

Sesshomaru led her quickly out of the dinning room, down the hall to the balcony at the back of the house. The balcony led down the stairs to a garden. Rin's eyes grew wide as she followed Sesshomaru into this enchanted garden. It actually felt more like a mini safari. The flowers grew as a maze, a maze of beautiful, colorful flowers. The fragrance of the garden was relaxing, as if you were bathing with bath oils to relax yourself from a long days work. In the middle of the garden was a gigantic fountain. Some one could probably go swimming in the crystal clear water that reflected the moon. Rin sat down on the side of the fountain running her fingers through the cool water.

" So…what do you think?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice.

"The garden is beautiful….Thank you for getting me away from Koga. I was probably going to end up beating him to death if he tried his lil trick again." Rin said in a low growl. It really did annoy her, that koga thought he could treat her however he wanted because he was a lord of the wolf tribe. He would have better luck luring a maid into his bed than her. He was good looking but he was soo arrogant, and hard headed like most wolves are.

"Hmm…I know if you didn't stab him with that fork I would of ripped his arm off and beat it over his head. I only demand respect in this house. If an employee of izayoi's is being disrespected it shows us what the person thinks of our family. Koga knows better than to disrespect my family." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hn. Well at least no matter how much your family seems to annoy you, you don't tolerate anyone to disrespect them in any way. I on the other hand am use to being disrespected and shoved aside. I am only a half demon, but I don't take no shit off of no one. Thank you again for the distraction Sesshomaru, but I think I will retire for the night." Rin said standing up heading back to the house.

Before she had the chance to enter her room some one approached her from behind, " So what is the deal between you and my brother?"

" Not that it is any of your business inuyasha. To answer your question nothing is going on between Sesshomaru and me. He just kept me from killing your friend koga, and getting fired for it. Kenji was going to be the next one on my list of murdering if he didn't leave when he did." Rin stated coolly.

" Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a hanyou. You should be addressing us formally. You work for my mother, and I am demanding respect. If you can't show this family respect then you don't need to be here." Inuyasha growled.

" EXCUSE ME!!….your right I work for your mother…not _you_! Your mother has already set the rules for me Inuyasha. She already gave me permission not to address her formally. I may be Hanyou, but I don't tolerate youkai that have a silver spoon shoved up their ass. I will be more than happy to help you get it out. Hn. I wonder how your going to treat your children when your mate gets pregnant. Will you treat them the same way you are treating me inuyasha. If you do….then you don't deserve to have children." Rin said walking into her room slamming the door shut.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: ok here is chapter 2.…I am not sure if it is as good as the first chapter….but it is a start. I have been working on it for a couple of hours trying to make it good. Any way R&R.

-Kagome7304


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO INUYASHA. I ONLY OWN MY LAPTOP AND THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK.

**RE-CAP:**

" Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a hanyou. You should be addressing us formally. You work for my mother, and I am demanding respect. If you can't show this family respect then you don't need to be here." Inuyasha growled.

" EXCUSE ME!!….your right I work for your mother…not _you_! Your mother has already set the rules for me Inuyasha. She already gave me permission not to address her formally. I may be Hanyou, but I don't tolerate youkai that have a silver spoon shoved up their ass. I will be more than happy to help you get it out. Hn. I wonder how your going to treat your children when your mate gets pregnant. Will you treat them the same way you are treating me inuyasha. If you do….then you don't deserve to have children." Rin said walking into her room slamming the door shut.

**Chapter: 3**

It was late in the afternoon when Rin entered the kitchen. Cookie could tell something was wrong, but not sure if she should ask or not. Rin silently sat down at the breakfast bar grabbing a muffin picking at it. After her seventh time sighing cookie decided to speak up, " Ok…what's wrong and don't give me 'it's nothing'."

" Hn. I was reminded that I am nothing but a good for nothing hanyou. That is all I will ever be is a good for nothing hanyou." Rin muttered.

" Tell me who called you that and I will knock them out…Rin…you are a very talented young lady. Hanyou, youkai, or even human…no one will ever be able to take away the talent you have. Just wait and see…sooner or later those who have talked down to you will be wishing they were nicer to you. You will be treated as if you were a youkai. Plus if I catch any one doing that to you I am going to let them starve." Cookie said hugging Rin.

" Well then you might want to not feed Inuyasha then. That hypocrite is going to be one of those who eat their words." Rin stated

" master inuyasha talked down to you. With a human mate…he talked down to you…I thought me and the lady raised him better than that. Looks like I am going to have to go after him like I did to Sesshomaru." cookie sighed letting go of Rin to return to her cooking.

" well here is your chance…I hear lord cranky pants coming down now." Rin said going to the fridge for some cream cheese.

Inuyasha came into the kitchen seeing Rin raid the fridge. He snarled making a sly comment, " looks like we have a pest problem in the kitchen…eating all the food."

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! **

Inuyasha didn't know what hit him. Rin turned around after hearing the first 3 whacks to see Cookie beating the shit out of inuyasha with a rolling pin. The look on Cookie's face reminded her of the character jiggly puff from her favorite TV show pokemon, only extremely pissed off. Rin couldn't help herself but to cover her mouth with her hands as she laughed hysterically. It was soo flippin funny. It took inuyasha 10 minutes to recover from his severe beating to notice the broken rolling pin on the table.

" What the hell Cookie. Did you have to break the rolling pin over my head." Inuyasha whined gently touching the big bump on his hard ass head.

" Hmmm Yes I did have to break my good rolling pin over your head. I had to knock some sense into you boy. I know me and your mother raised you better. I will not tolerate you disrespecting Rin. This young lady has done more for your mother than you have. She has even gained the respect of your brother after I educated him on it. I hope I don't have to give you another lesson about respecting others." Cookie growled a most threatening growl she has ever done. Inuyasha has never saw her this mad before. He really didn't want to piss off the only person who knows how to make his ramen extra good.

" I'm sorry Cookie…." Inuyasha whimpered.

" You need to apologize to Rin or I am not making you any ramen." Cookie said waving her wooden spoon.

" Rin……I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry." Inuyasha choked out.

" uh huh….just know that pay backs are a bitch." Rin smirked leaving the kitchen, heading out to the garden.

**Out in the garden**

Kagome sat on a bench near the fountain watching the birds splash around the water. She couldn't help but to think about that girl Rin she had met. Inuyasha really did over react and shouldn't of said what he did. But Rin did have a point…Did inuyasha really not like hanyou? would he not love his children because they were half and half? Kagome hoped that he was just over reacting to Rin's cockiness about cramming the muffin down his throat. Which by the way was funny. They were acting like they were brother and sister. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of some one approaching.

" Good Afternoon Lady Kagome." Rin said not meaning to startle the human woman.

" Good Afternoon Miss Rin. Please don't call me lady." Kagome smiled.

" ok Kagome…please don't call me miss…just Rin is fine." Rin smiled warmly.

" I am sorry for Inuyasha behavior last night. It was uncalled for. He shouldn't have said what he said." Kagome said attempting to apologize.

" There is no need for you to apologize for what your mate has done. You don't take the blame…ok. Plus you missed the severe beating Cookie, the cook, gave him for starting his shit this morning. She broke her good rolling pin." Rin laughed.

Kagome busted out laughing startling Rin. Kagome could imagine a rolling pin breaking on Inuyasha hard head. Rin joined in on her laughter. It was good to hear Kagome relax around her. It must have been hard for Kagome to come to a house of powerful dog demons, being only human with or without miko powers. If the family didn't like her than she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to stop them from removing her from Inuyasha life. Rin stared at Kagome for a minute before deciding that she would of probably helped Inuyasha defend Kagome from the family if necessary. She seemed like a wonderful person to be around once she started to relax of course. Kagome caught Rin staring at her and curiously asked, " Rin… what are you thinking about?"

" Huh…oh sorry I was thinking about how nice it is to see you finally starting to relax. You were soo quiet last night I thought you didn't really have any life in you. I hope we can be friends. I know it will be nice to talk to some one…not that talking to the cook isn't nice…but I would hate for the woman to go gunning down every person who I am having problems with. She is like an over protective mother. Not always the best person to talk to if you catch my drift." Rin said taking a seat next to Kagome.

" I understand. I would like to have a friend as well. Being new to a place like this surrounded by youkai. It gets to be a lil intimidating. Plus we all know Inuyasha can only be dealt with in small portions. I love my mate to death…but he can be annoying at times too. Just promise me that I can run away to your room if I ever need to escape him." Kagome winked.

" No problem. And if lord cranky pants tries to barge in I will call Cookie to take care of him." Rin laughed.

" Sounds like fun. I might have to go out and buy her more rolling pins. And a camcorder so we can film the next time she gets all steamed up. It won't hurt Inu-kun much. After all he does have a hard head." Kagome said innocently.

"Wow and I thought I was evil. Inuyasha doesn't know what he is in for with you for his mate." Rin giggled.

" lets just say it is his punishment for anything he might do wrong in the near future."

" sounds good to me."

The girls stayed out in the garden for several hours talking about the different ways to punish inuyasha. They were having fun just coming up with the scenarios. Not that kagome would ever intentionally hurt the man she loved, but there are times that he needed a little attitude adjustment. Rin and kagome also talked about their families, and friends. They found out they had a mutual friend, Sango. Kagome use to go to school with Sango. It was nice that Kagome new Rin's adopted big sister, and kagome declared to be Rin's adopted sister as well. After hearing Rin's sad story all kagome wanted to do was to protect Rin, even though Rin could clearly protect herself. Just hearing how hard both Rin and Sango fought to get where they are today. It was heart breaking.

"Rin…can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

" Umm sure what is it?" Rin asked a little nervous.

" I know it's none of my business…but…well what is up with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha told me what a cold hearted bastard he is. And how much he despises humans, and hanyou. I noticed last night he tried to keep up his cold front but when he looked over at you he would slip up and show emotions. Is there something going on with you and Sesshomaru?"

" NO! Inuyasha put you up to this didn't he. That asshole. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

" no no no. inuyasha didn't put me up to anything. I am just curious. Did you see how he reacted when koga kept being all touchy feely with you. He looked like a jealous lover."

"Sesshomaru doesn't own me. I have not slept with or even kissed Sesshomaru. I am not attracted to Sesshomaru. He is just another youkai who rather see me as a sexy demoness barely worth the rut. Youkai only want me for my looks. I only look like a full blooded demoness. As soon as they smell my scent they don't want anything else to do with me. They try to get me in bed with them just for a quick rut. Male youkai are assholes and I rather die single with my dignity still intact, than to die a whore who was just pushed aside. I rather not even know what it is like to be in love…it will save me heartache." Rin said turning away from Kagome.

Both of them were unaware that some one was listening to them. Due to the heavy floral scent in the garden it masks all the scents. Some one could sneak up on you and slit your throat and you wouldn't know until it was too late. This visitor was a friend…his wide eyes held shock to what Rin had said. 'No wonder Rin won't let anyone get close…Huh…it's a good reason too. I guess Rin will have to put up with me then.' kenji smirked to himself. He decided to play big brother. It seemed no matter where Rin went in that estate someone was willing to protect her. Well maybe not the maids or inuyasha, but still some one was there to protect Rin. After hearing some more Gossip Kenji thought to make himself known, " Hey vixen, is that you I hear?"

" Kenji?? Where are you?" Rin stood up on the bench looking around.

" Right here." Kenji said coming out of the maze, "What you ladies up to?"

" we were just chatting Kenji….ok how much did you hear you nosey fox." Rin hopped off the bench with her hands on her hips.

" Rinny…would I be eavesdropping on my favorite person in the whole wide world….I am hurt that my lil vixen doesn't trust me." Kenji pretended to be hurt.

" Kenji, 1.) I barely know you. 2.) you're a nosey fox. 3.) you have done nothing but hit on me last night, even if it was to drive Sesshomaru crazy with jealousy." Rin counted on her fingers.

" Rin, believe it or not I look at you like a little sister. I would never ask you to sleep with me, or to give me a big frencher. The farthest I will go is maybe a peck on the lips…I might touch your leg or wrap my arms around you…but in a big brother way. I never had a sister…and you are a lil vixen, so that's close enough, understand." Kenji said as serious as his character would allow him to be. It was hard for Kenji to be extremely serious.

" well Rin looks like you have a new big brother." Kagome giggled.

" Oh great. I have Kenji for a brother." Rin whined sarcastically.

" Geez, love you too Rinny." Kenji rolled his eyes.

Rin laughed giving Kenji a hug, thinking that she can never get rid of him now. It was declared by a youkai lord, that she was now his adopted little sister. Oh boy this was going to be interesting.

The next couple of months was going to be a little hectic with the holidays turning around the corner, and kenji hovering when ever Rin had a minute to breath. At least Inuyasha kept his distance for now, and Sesshomaru kept himself locked away in the study.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

A/N: ok this is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. It took me awhile just to get this little bit typed before I went to bed. Thank you to all of you that R&R. I love you guys!

-Kagome7304


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO INUYASHA. I ONLY OWN MY LAPTOP AND THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK.

**Re-Cap:**

_The next couple of months were going to be a little hectic with the holidays turning around the corner, and Kenji hovering whenever Rin had a minute to breath. At least Inuyasha kept his distance for now, and Sesshomaru kept himself locked away in the study._

**Chapter 4:**

As the months past Rin grew accustom to having Kenji hanging around her. When Rin wasn't planning parties for Izayoi or dragged into a shopping trip, Kenji was teaching her how to horseback ride. It felt nice being around people that care about you. Christmas was just around the corner and Rin wanted to decorate the house. She wanted it to be perfect for Izayoi. One morning Rin woke up and was in the kitchen before cookie walked in. Before cookie could comment on why Rin was up already, Rin asked her on the whereabouts of the Christmas decorations. Rin found out that Izayoi hadn't decorated for Christmas since the boys were little. Inutashi use to have to threaten the boys with their inheritance to get them to come over. Now they just exchange a few gifts, and have dinner party.

"Well this year is going to be a Christmas to remember. I need to know where all of the decorations are. This is kagome's first Christmas with them, and Izayoi has done so much for me." Rin said determined.

"I think the lady will like that. She has everything you could possibly think of when decorating for Christmas. It is kept in the attic." Cookie said sipping her coffee.

"I'll have Kenji help me after everyone goes to bed. Right now I have to get ready to go shopping with kagome and Izayoi. For a woman who has just about everything, she sure loves shopping." Rin sighed.

"Yes…she loves shopping, and throwing parties…you should be use to it by now." Cookie chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah…I know. Well wish me luck."

"Good luck dear." Cookie said as Rin left the kitchen.

Rin spent all day shopping with Izayoi and Kagome. They got everything they needed to pick up for presents for the family. Rin picked up presents for Sango, Kohaku, Inutashi, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Cookie. She didn't know what to get Sesshomaru, for Izayoi she had a new family Christmas album with a professional quality digital camera. This camera was dumby proof, no matter how inexperience the photographer was; the pictures came out like a professional took them. She got Kenji the whole prankster pranks collection books. Each book contained 300 different pranks and corny pick up lines. Everything a nifty fox could ever ask for.

It was dinner time when they got back from shopping. Kenji didn't join them for dinner, due to the secret project Rin sent him on. No one paid any mind to his absence either. Rin figured he covered his tracks by giving them a reason he wasn't staying for dinner. After dinner everyone went their separate ways. Rin snuck up to the attic to get a look at the decorations. Cookie was right, they had everything Rin could imagined having. As soon as everyone was in bed, Rin called Kenji to bring in the tree. They worked diligently through the night. Kenji decorated the railing and the living room as Rin decorated the tree. The tree was glittered with twinkling lights, red, and green garland, decorations that Inuyasha & Sesshomaru made when they were kids, including plaster hand print ornaments. Rin added the crystal angel tree topper her mother gave her, along with some crystal ornaments that lit up with the twinkling lights.

***Flash back***

"Mommy can I put up the angel this year?" little Rin asked her mother.

"Of course Rinny…" her mother smiled, helping Rin reach the tree top.

They looked up at the tree watching the lights making the crystal angel glow. Little Rin was in awe. Her mother held her tightly whispering, "Remember that precious angel up there is your guardian angel. I got that the night after you were born. When I die my spirit will be in that angel watching over you, and your children. Be sure you promise to bring it out every Christmas."

"I promise, when I get older…..you'll be with me until I am grown right mommy?"

"I'm not going anywhere darling…not until after you are grown and mated." Rin's mother said kissing her daughter's cheek.

***End of Flash back***

Rin wiped away a few tears, before finishing the living room and dining room. In the kitchen Cookie woke really early making Kenji string kix. Everything looked perfect. The last thing hung was the mistle toe. Rin tried to protest the mistle toe, but Kenji said the mistle toe was a Christmas tradition. So how could one argue with that. The smell of breakfast began to stir the house. Rin managed to use Izayoi's Christmas present to get pictures of all the decorated areas before they all came down for breakfast. Izayoi was the first one down. Rin heard a gasp and turned to see the shock on Izayoi's face. " Oh Rin….did you do this…" Izayoi asked.

"Me and Kenji…Do you like it?" Rin asked shyly.

"It's beautiful dear…It must have taken you all night." Izayoi said walking up to the tree, "where did you get that crystal angel…it must of cost you a fortune."

"I added some of my own decorations…my mother gave me that angel. It is very precious to me…I made a promise to put it up every Christmas. I hope you didn't mind."

"Mind…Rin I am honored to have your mother watching over this family. This was the most wonderful thing you could have ever done. Thank you soo much dear." Izayoi smiled pulling Rin into a hug.

After everyone was over the shock of the Christmas decorations; they could see the difference in Izayoi's attitude. She was just glowing, Inutashi couldn't stop thanking Rin, for what she done. She brought the joy of Christmas back to their house.

Sesshomaru sat in his office thinking about how much joy Rin brought to the family. He regretted not being able to get her beautiful smile to flash his way. Christmas was three weeks away and Sesshomaru hadn't shopped for anyone yet. He buzzed his secretary to get Rin Juno on the phone, and gave her the number. Half an hour later Sesshomaru looked at the clock and growled. He was going to maim his secretary if she was incompetent of calling one person.

"What the hell could you possibly want, pain in the ass." Rin growled bursting into Sesshomaru's office.

"Rin…I need your help…could you help me shop for gifts. I normally send my secretary out…but you worked hard at setting Christmas up this year. Izayoi is so happy…so can you help me?" Sesshomaru politely asked.

"Ok…shopping with you shouldn't be so bad…can we go now…I still have shopping to do as well." Rin said glancing down at her watch.

Sesshomaru agreed calling his secretary in to inform her of his plans. They went to the avenue, which is like having an outside mall. Rin showed Sesshomaru several things Izayoi and Kagome loved but were discouraged in getting due to it being Christmas time. Rin's attention was caught by a silver locket glittered in rhinestone. It was beautiful, but very expensive. The locket reminded her of the one her mother had before she died. After seeing the necklace's price, Rin discouraged herself from ever being able to afford it. Sesshomaru caught her whole facial expressions, which went from awe to glum to solemn of no emotions. He knew exactly what he was getting Rin.

"Hey Sesshomaru…I know your rich ass probably has everything you could ever want, but could someone get you for Christmas that you would actually appreciate." Rin asked walking slowly away from the jeweler store.

Before even thinking he accidently said "a bottle of whiskey and a massage." He quickly bit his tongue, chastising himself for not thinking.

"I guess for someone who runs his own company, and has Kenji for a friend. I would think that was a reasonable thing." Rin said weighing the words.

"Yeah…Can you go back to that one store and get Izayoi that one thing she wanted, and the blue shawl I think Cookie would like. I have one other thing to get. Tell the store manager to put it on my tab." Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Fine…I have to head that way for the last thing I have to get." Rin sighed going back to the first store they went to. Once out of sight Sesshomaru picked up the last three things he had to get.

***Christmas Eve***

Rin waited for everyone to go to bed, before placing all the gifts under the tree. She then brought in two cookies and a glass of milk. Raising her glass to the crystal angel she said, "Merry Christmas mom…I miss you."

After spending an hour talking to the crystal angel, eating her cookies and milk, Rin walked pass the study on her way to bed. The light was on in the study, so Rin walked in to find Sesshomaru sleeping at his desk. Rin sighed walking over trying to wake him up gently. It wasn't easy waking him up, she gave up and ran her fingers through his hair after taking out the ponytail. Surprisingly, that woke him up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled sleepily.

"Trying to wake you up, so you don't get a cramp in your neck." Rin said gently.

"Ooo….too late." Sesshomaru said sitting up in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rin swatted his hands away from his neck and began massaging his neck and shoulders. He leaned back into her hands relaxing. To Sesshomaru her touch was pure magic. No spa could ever compare to the gentle touch of this woman. When Rin felt all the tension gone from his muscles she patted his shoulders suggesting they retire for the night. Even though Sesshomaru wanted her not to stop, but he nodded his head agreeing to go to bed.

About 10:30 Christmas morning everyone was dragged from bed by an excited Izayoi. She reminded Rin of a five year old child. One by one everyone filed down the stairs, except for Inuyasha. It was decided not to wait for Inuyasha. Kagome was the first to open her gifts. She got all the things she wanted, like a few outfits, a new purse, and bracelets. Inutashi received slippers from Rin, a bottle of brandy from Inuyasha & Kagome, handkerchiefs from Sesshomaru, and a new sword for his collection from Izayoi. Cookie received a wooden rolling pin with steel rods in it, so it last longer, from Rin, a blue shawl from Sesshomaru, and gift cards from the rest of the family. Kenji waltzed in with gifts, when Izayoi had opened all of her gifts except Rin's. She was in awe when she seen the album with pictures of the direction Rin set up, and the camera.

"Awwwwwww…thank you Rin…It's perfect." Izayoi teared up happily.

" You're welcome..Whose turn is it?" Rin smiled.

"It's your turn Rinny." Kenji said dropping his gift in her lap.

Rin opened the gift revealing a sexy Santa suit. Kenji received growls from both Rin & Sesshomaru. She received outfits from both Kagome & Izayoi. An empty journal from cookie so Rin can write her recipes in it. The last gift was from Sesshomaru, it was an expensive looking box which held the locket, matching earrings and bracelet she seen in the window. " Oh Sesshomaru… this was really expensive….thank you soo much." Rin said sincere.

"You're welcome Rin." Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin smiled handing both Kenji and Sesshomaru their gift. Kenji tore his open revealing the prank collection, which he loved. Sesshomaru smirked at the bottle of whiskey and a little booklet of coupons for a free massage. Everyone seemed happy, and Izayoi was taking pictures like crazy. Rin suggested in going to bring in hot cocoa for everyone. Sesshomaru said he'd give her a hand. Before they went into the dining room Izayoi yelled for them to stop. They were under the mistletoe.

"You know the tradition…kiss under the mistletoe." Izayoi chirped.

Rin & Sesshomaru both growled in annoyance. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin pulling her into a fierce kiss. After a few flashes from the camera they broke away rushing into the kitchen to get the drinks. Before anyone knew it, a disaster in the living room occurred. Rin heard a loud crash in the living room and rushed in to find Inuyasha on the floor in a daze and Kenji was steadying the tree. On the floor broken in half was her crystal angel. Rin's world came crashing down, it was as if the wind was knocked out of her. Everyone stared at Rin watching her struggle to control her emotions in front of everyone. She gathered the angel in her hands and quietly walked up to her room. No one knew what to say or do. Inuyasha made the mistake of saying, " what the hell is wrong with her…it was just a stupid ornament for the tree…we can get a new one."

"No Inuyasha…she can't. Her mother gave her that…and her mother is no longer living." Izayoi said sadly.

Sesshomaru went up to Rin's room, he could hear her sobbing through the door. Never had he imagined to ever hear anyone cry so hard as if the life was just ripped out of them. It was heartbreaking hearing her cry like that. Quietly he slipped into her room, she didn't even make it to her bed before she had collapsed. The pieces lay cradled in her arms as she wept. Sesshomaru took the two pieces from her arms, placing them on the bed. He then kneeled down pulling Rin into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried herself to sleep.

After placing Rin on her bed, Sesshomaru took the two pieces and left her room. He called in a favor, from a demon that specializes in fixing crystal and glass figurines. Before Sesshomaru made it to the front door, Izayoi stopped him asking, " Sesshomaru…how is Rin?"

"She isn't going to be the cheery Rin anymore…I never thought her spirit could be broken…I was wrong. I felt her exhaust herself…now if you excuse me…this angel and I have an appointment. I should be back before Rin gets up." Sesshomaru said looking down at the angel as if he had a precious life to save.

***3 Hours Later***

Rin woke up a little disoriented. She sat up in her bed trying to figure out how she got on the bed. All she remembered was being numb and sobbing uncontrollably. There was no sign of the angel pieces, and she vaguely remembered Sesshomaru coming in. ' I probably ruined Christmas for everyone.' Rin sighed thinking to herself.

She sat in her room a little while longer, she needed to clear her puffy eyes. Rin headed downstairs to the kitchen for some food. Izayoi and Cookie were in the kitchen sipping their coffee. They stared at Rin not sure what to say to her. She looked like an empty vessel. Cookie was the first one to compose themselves, " have a seat dear…you need something in your stomach."

Rin nodded obediently sitting across from Izayoi. Two minutes of silence past before Rin spoke, her voice sounding hoarse and lifeless, "I am sorry if I ruined Christmas for you and your family Lady Izayoi."

"No Rin…don't say that…you brought Christmas back to this family. In a little while we will go up and get ready for the Christmas party. Kenji is putting the last touches on the ballroom." Izayoi said patting Rin's hands.

"Ok no more talk…Eat Rin…you need your strength." Cookie said sternly.

Izayoi and Cookie left Rin alone to eat in peace. They could see how hard Rin was trying to hold herself together. As soon as Rin was finished her meal, she was instructed to get ready for the party. Rin put on a silver knee length halter dress, with silver stilettos. It matched the earrings Sesshomaru got her. Before Rin placed the necklace around her neck, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Rin replied. Sesshomaru walked in with a box in his hand, "Here Rin…this is for you."

"Sesshomaru…you already gave me a Christmas present." Rin said a little confused.

" Yea…point is…just open it…please." Sesshomaru stated.

Rin gave Sesshomaru an uncertain look. He was acting a little too nice. She pulled the ribbon and lid off revealing a crystal angel…it looked exactly like the one that broke. "Sesshomaru…" Rin started to say before being cut off.

" Rin, before you say anything…it's yours…I couldn't find a replica…I know someone who can fix anything. It looks as good as new." Sesshomaru explained.

" You…you had him fix my angel…" Rin said astonished.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied right before Rin threw herself in his arms hugging him.

"Thank you soo much Sesshomaru." Rin whispered as tears streamed down her face, " how could I ever repay you?"

" Your welcome…just smile for me….your smile is the most precious thing." Sesshomaru said looking at Rin.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru wiping her tears away, and gave him her best smile. Her eyes were still a little red, but her face was flushed with excitement. She simply looked breathtaking. She was once again the Rin he loved. Sesshomaru took the necklace from her vanity table and placed it around her neck. He kissed the side of her neck before whispering, "I'll see you down stairs."

He left Rin to finish the final touches, not missing the light blush that tinted her face. Lightly brushing her fingers to the side of her neck where Sesshomaru left a kiss. After all the shit she gave him, he stilled went out of his way and his nature to show kindness towards her. Maybe she should be giving him the benefit of the doubt, since he did have the most precious thing to her fixed.

The ballroom guest had already started filing in. Izayoi spotted Rin, glad to see the life was once again returned to the young woman. Rin smiled brightly walking over to Izayoi, "Kenji did a good job."

"Yes he did…Since you are in a better mood…there is a tradition for Christmas parties. Single girls aren't allowed to decline a dance from a male…Only taken women can decline. So have fun." Izayoi said before walking away.

"She's got to be kidding…" Rin mumbled.

"Nope she's not vixen…I get the first dance." Kenji said while pulling Rin on the dance floor.

Six dances with snobby rich boys later, Rin ran to Sesshomaru. " Please ask me to dance…I can't take being groped while dancing." Rin begged a little agitated. Sesshomaru excused himself from the gentleman he was talking to, and led Rin to the dance floor. They glided along the dance floor, as if they were dancing on a cloud. Izayoi was taking pictures like crazy during the whole party, especially when Rin and Sesshomaru danced. When the dance was over Sesshomaru escorted Rin out of the ballroom, before any male could ask her to dance. They walked through the mansion as if they were just touring it for the first time. "Thank you again for not only saving me from killing all the males…but for the angel. She is my life." Rin said breaking the silence.

"I know…I could see your life slipping away as you wept for the angel. I know what it is like to have something dear from a loved one. My mother had a music box, which helped me sleep…it still does." Sesshomaru said lowly.

Rin smiled linking her arms with Sesshomaru as they returned to the ballroom. This time when a guy tried asking Rin to dance, Sesshomaru growled declining for her. All of the males didn't think to challenge him, and kept their distance. Sesshomaru's arm stayed around Rin's waist holding her close. A few times Rin would remove his arm, muttering how he is taking advantage of her situation.

The party ended around midnight, and Rin was exhausted. She spent the last hour hiding from any male who wanted to dance with her, since Sesshomaru decided to let her fend for herself. Rin walked into the nearest room hoping it was her own. In the moonlight it looked like her room, except the bed looked bigger. Rin didn't notice the difference, she stripped out of her clothes and climbed under the silky covers falling asleep instantly.

Sesshomaru emerged from his private bathroom after an extremely long relaxing soak. He walked over to his closet to hang the towel on the knob. When he turned towards his bed he caught her scent. She looked so peaceful hogging his whole bed. Her clothes were draped across the chair five feet from his bed. It then dawned on him that she was nude between his sheets. Thinking quickly on whether to wake her up or not, he decided he was going to inform her of whose bed she was in. Rin stirred a little after a few stern shakes. She growled opening her eyes to see Sesshomaru standing next to the bed, " what do you want?"

"You're in my bed…taking up the whole bed." Sesshomaru stated.

"So…go sleep on the couch…your bed is comfortable." Rin said turning over freeing his side of the bed.

"Like hell I will…" Sesshomaru muttered lying down on his side of the bed.

About 11:30 the next morning Izayoi burst through Sesshomaru's bedroom doors to find Sesshomaru curled up next to Rin, his arm on top of the covers wrapped around her waist. His face tucked against her neck & shoulder. Izayoi analyzed the picture seeing Rin's bare shoulder, coming to the conclusion that they "slept together". Before she could quietly slip out, Sesshomaru woke up catching Izayoi.

"Izayoi…what did you want?" Sesshomaru growled sleepily.

"I couldn't find Rin…but I found her…night." Izayoi smiled rushing out of his room.

Sesshomaru growled knowing that woman is up to no good. He had no choice but to wake Rin up and fill her in. Rin looked beautiful as she slept wrapped up in his black silk covers. Gently, Sesshomaru kissed along her shoulder and her neck raking his fangs gently in the crook of her neck. It sent chills down her spine, it was such a pleasant way to wake up. Realization set in and Rin jolted up holding the covers against her…she was pissed to find Sesshomaru shirtless in bed.

"Sesshomaru you PERV!!!!!!" Rin growled.

" Rin, I am no such thing…now listen…" Sesshomaru said sternly, taking Rin's hand gently.

Sesshomaru told Rin everything from last night up to him waking up. Rin knew with Izayoi's mouth running to everyone, they would be questioned. Nothing happened between them other than sleeping. Rin pulled her hand from Sesshomaru's running it through her hair. " Well, it's not going to get better with us just sitting here…you mind letting me borrow a tee shirt so I can go to my room for clothes." Rin asked.

"You know that won't help matters." Sesshomaru sighed getting her a long shirt.

"who gives a shit…I am just going next door to my room… it's not like I am going to waltz around the house in it." Rin said taking the shirt, "mind turning around…"

" Grrrr….fine…just hurry up before anyone else decides to waltz on in." Sesshomaru said turning his back to Rin so she can change.

Rin quickly left Sesshomaru's room and into hers. About twenty minutes later she went down stairs to the kitchen. Thankfully nobody other than Cookie was there. "Busy night?" Cookie said placing a mug of coffee in front of Rin.

"Where are you going with this…" Rin growled.

"No where dear…you just look a little on edge…plus I don't believe half of what I hear unless it comes straight from the horse's mouth." Cookie stated.

"I'm glad." Rin sighed sipping her coffee.

"Well…what did happen then…so I can understand the misunderstanding."

"I figured you wouldn't let it go…nothing happened."

"Come on dear, tell me details." Cookie insisted.

"You should be ashamed of yourself cookie. Rin said nothing happened and that's that." Sesshomaru said sitting next to Rin at the breakfast bar.

"Then why was Rin in your bed wearing nothing." Cookie huffed.

"She was tired and thought she went into her room…but she came in mine. I refused to give up my bed to her so I slept alongside her. We didn't have intercourse, we just slept." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"I was hoping she was the one." Cookie sighed.

"You never know….time will tell." Sesshomaru smirked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"One day Sesshomaru a woman will throw herself at you…it just won't be me." Rin snarled.

"Yeah…but you already threw yourself at me…so maybe you are the one…just need to stop denying it." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Ok children, kiss and make up. Then get on your way." Cookie laughed watching Rin & Sesshomaru bicker.

Before Rin could protest, Sesshomaru moved in claiming her lips. With some resistance Rin finally gave into the kiss. Sesshomaru's demon side wanted to take over and show Rin who was dominant. Not wanting it to end so quickly, Sesshomaru slowly broke away lowly muttering 'mine' against Rin's lips.

"Not yours!" Rin growled.

"We'll see…" Sesshomaru crooned.

A/N: Ok I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. I had to deal with moving back to Baltimore from Louisiana, working like mad crazy, and had to wait for a new laptop cuz old one said fudge you and blew up. So I had to try and remember my story and rewrite it . ughhhh…..it was hell!!!!!!!!!! So I hope you like it. I am ending it after next chapter. I worked on it and have a nice lil ending. I might make a number two it depends on my other stories and of course the readers.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is my laptop.

A/N: I am soo sorry that this is extremely late updating. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and this is the last chapter. So read it slowly. Lol…enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**

_***New Years Eve***_

For the past couple of days Rin had been avoiding Sesshomaru, trying not to get cornered. She was having a hard time, believing that he truly wanted her and not because she looked like a full demoness. The truth was that she's scared that his feelings are as real as hers. Never had she experienced true love, just the illusion of it. Roaming the garden allowed her to think clearly without anyone bothering her…or so she thought. Rin was sitting on the bench in the middle of the garden, deep in thought. Quietly he sat down astride on the bench before saying, "Rin…"

"Huh…what do you want pain in the ass." Rin growled being pulled from her thoughts.

"Rinny…I'm hurt…I come all the way out here in the cold to check on my little vixen and there is no 'hi Kenji, how are you' or 'I missed you Kenji' it's just 'what do you want pain in the ass'." Kenji said dramatically.

"I'm sorry Kenji…I've just had a lot on my mind." Rin sighed feeling guilty for snapping.

"About what….you can tell me anything Rin."

"Fine, it's been about Sesshomaru…you see I'm scared Kenji. I'm scared that if I give into his game at seducing me….that he will hurt me in the end. I don't know what love is like, and my feelings for him are strong. I don't know what to do." Rin busted into tears clinging to Kenji.

"Hey…hey…hey…The vixen doesn't cry. It will be ok…if it makes you feel any better Sesshomaru is driving me crazy about you…" Kenji said holding Rin.

"Really….About what?" Rin asked curiously.

"You have been avoiding him sweetheart. He wanted me to see why you have been distant. Rin I can guarantee that he won't intentionally hurt you. He is new at this too. You need to give him a chance."

"I'll try…where is he now?"

"Moping in his study." Kenji said letting Rin go.

Rin walked up to the study door not bothering to knock, going in to find Sesshomaru staring at some papers. "So I heard your in here moping." Rin said walking up to his desk sitting on the edge.

"I'm not moping…just pre-occupied." Sesshomaru stated.

"Kenji said your moping…either admit you were moping and tell me what's wrong or I'll leave." Rin said making a move as if to get up.

"Wait…don't go…" Sesshomaru said grabbing Rin's hand, "Rin, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because, I'm scared of getting hurt." Rin whispered.

"I would never hurt you."

"I know…Kenji told me."

"So what else did Kenji tell you?" Sesshomaru said pulling Rin on his lap.

"You were driving him crazy for once." Rin said running her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair.

"Hn…he over exaggerates…Do you want to sit out in the garden tonight, when the clock strikes midnight?"

"Ok…what's out in the garden?"

"Every year there are fireworks. I know the perfect spot."

"Ok….it's a date."

_***11:55pm***_

Sesshomaru led Rin out to the part of the garden that is closest to his balcony outside his room. Up on the balcony had two wine glasses, a bench, and a big blanket. Rin smiled giving him a knowing look. He was trying to make it sweet and romantic.

"I thought you said we are out here just for the fire works." Rin said with a hand on her hip.

"We are out here for the fireworks, and ringing in the new year." Sesshomaru said grabbing the blanket.

"Uh huh…So who did you have to beg for help?"

"This Sesshomaru does not beg…But Cookie did recommend the beverage. She said you don't like champagne."

"No I don't…it's expensive piss…it figures Cookie would step in…" Rin said sitting on the Bench with Sesshomaru.

The fireworks began as the clock chimed 12. Rin and Sesshomaru clinked their glasses together, downing their drink. They cuddled under the blanket in each others arms, as they drank the bottle empty. The sky lit up beautifully for a whole hour, when it was over Sesshomaru guided a tipsy Rin into his room.

Rin sat on the bed as Sesshomaru got her a night shirt to change in. Being polite he left the room to go shower and change into his black sweat pants. When he came out Rin was in a white button down shirt that had two buttons holding it closed. Her hair was ruffled seductively. Sesshomaru didn't realize that Rin's demon side took over in her drunken state. His demon side growled so wanting to pounce and mate with this demoness. Cautiously Sesshomaru stalked over to the bed, Rin waiting eagerly. With demonic speed she pulled Sesshomaru into a fierce kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Clothes falling to the floor as a night of heated passion began.

Sesshomaru and Rin were in pure bliss as they reached their climax. His demon side licked Rin's collar bone sinking his fangs in as his seed shot deep within Rin. Instinct taking over for Rin as well, she sank her fangs into sesshomaru's collar bone right after he bit her. The lovers felt a wave of exhaustion as they laid beside each other catching their breath. Rin sighed contently laying her head on her mate's chest as she drifted to sleep.

************************************************************************

It was afternoon before either of the two began to stir from their slumber. Rin was the first to wake, she vaguely remembered the events of the previous night. She was aware that she slept with Sesshomaru, but she didn't remember the mating. Sesshomaru looked so peaceful and content, she just didn't want to wake him. Quietly slipping out of bed, Rin took a shower and went in her room to change into sweat pants and black tee. She made her way down to the kitchen for some food. Cookie stared at her for a moment catching the change in Rin's scent. Rin smelled like Sesshomaru.

"Oh my….you must be starving. Sesshomaru must of gave you one heck of a time." Cookie chuckled making Rin some food.

"You're no help…and that was only one time. It will never happen again." Rin snarled.

"You can't deny Sesshomaru anything…you're his mate now."

"I didn't…I don't think I did…" Rin said as she moved her shirt to look at her collar bone in the mirror, "MOTHER FUCKER…I am going to kill him…that pompous ass!"

"Didn't you know he mated with you?" Cookie said confused.

"No…I didn't…I didn't want to mate…Now I am his mate…Damn it…" Rin said in hysterics.

"I thought you have feelings for him… he has feelings for you." Cookie stated.

"I did…I was just scared that he'd use me like the other demons tried to."

Before Cookie could get another word out, Sesshomaru sleepily came down dressed in his sweat pants. His mating mark visible.

"Morning…" Sesshomaru said kissing Rin on the cheek.

"Grrrrr…." Rin growled in response. It startled Sesshomaru slightly.

"Afternoon dear…here eat, then you and your mate needs to talk." Cookie said seriously.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin before nodding to cookie. As soon as they were finished eating, Sesshomaru escorted Rin to the study. "So what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You mated me!!" Rin yelled.

"Yea…you did the same thing Rin…is it so bad to be my mate?"

"Why…why did you choose me?" Rin asked starting to tear up.

"You're my other half…you don't take shit off of anyone, you demand respect…and…I love you…only you is who I will ever submit to. No one will ever dare disrespect you." Sesshomaru said kissing Rin.

"Wait…you…you love me…" Rin broke the kiss a little confused.

"Yes…from the moment I met you….it wasn't until I found you that I realized what I was missing…Will you stay by my side Rin?"

"….Yes….I will stay by your side…I love you too Sesshomaru." Rin smiled making her decision.

Later that night they gathered the family and told them the news. Izayoi was both thrilled and sad. Thrilled at getting another daughter, but sad that she was going to have to find another curator.

THE END

Or is it….

-Kagome7304


End file.
